


Make My Heart Complete

by HeiiiiImTomH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fame, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut, Talk-Show, kinda-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiiiiImTomH/pseuds/HeiiiiImTomH
Summary: „No one understood Harry the way Niall did. No one made Harry laugh the way Niall did. And no one was able to see Harry the way Niall did. Niall made Harry’s imperfect world whole. He completed him like nobody else could. Would ever be able to. Niall was perfect. Niall was his world.“~~~Or: Harry comes out on Jimmy Kimmel Live without Niall’s knowledge.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Niall and Harry are absolute sweethearts. I love them. And honestly, they‘d make such power couple. This Story will be fairly short, but it just came to my mind out of nowhere really. And who doesn’t like a good One-Shot, right?
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> PS:  
> The first interview is canon, but I changed it a bit for a better flow.
> 
> PPS:  
> Before I forget it:
> 
> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. A product of imagination. Nothing described in this story represents what happed in real life. I do not wish to be inappropriate or disrespectful towards anyone. Again, this is fictional.

To say that Harry was nervous was an understatement. He wasn’t nervous. One couldn’t say that, but one was right if they assumed Harry was a mental wreck. And the thing is, he was. A mental wreck, that is. He actually never thought it would come to that day. But here he was. Fully dressed-yes he was fully dressed for once, mind you- fully styled and fully ready?  Well, he wasn’t so sure about the latter one. 

Nonetheless he sat there in the dimly lit dressing room, about to hit the stage...the studio? 

He was a guest on Jimmy Kimmel‘s primetime talk-show, alright? So, it technically was a studio and not a stage with all the cameras and such.

It‘s not like Harry has never done a talk show before. His life, while being in 1D basically consisted of those to arguably 30 percent. Moreover he was theoretically family with James Cordon, so he considered himself somewhat of an expert in that regard. 

Fondly he remembered the one time, he played dodge ball against the former First Lady of the United States of America, Michelle Obama. The fact that made all of this even sweeter was, he was able to get her once, so that was a success. Kinda, not that winning was important to him. Not at all. Plus she got him back right in his balls. He thought of them as even. What a lovely woman.

Tonight though, was special. Very special. Something so special, something that hit so close to home, it couldn’t wait any longer. Well, it could...hypothetically. But Harry was sick and tied of waiting. Hence why he was in Hollywood on Jimmy Kimmel and not in Great Britain at his pal‘s „The Late Late Show“. 

Firstly, it wasn’t only closer to their home in Los Angeles, duhh, secondly it also was much more convenient since Harry could grab the momentum he had gathered with this years Met-Gala in May, and could go from there. The rumors spreading helped as well. Him playing Prince Eric in the life action adaptation of _ˋThe Little Mermaid_ ´. Which was actually and Harry used as an excuse to be here. Additionally to this, tonights episode had Lady Gaga, promoting her new Make-Up lime, as well as Taylor Swift with her latest album in it. The ratings forecast looked quite promising due to two of the biggest names in music, which was excellent. 

Harry wanted to be heard, wanted to be seen, wanted to be listened to. 

He has always wanted that, but his label wasn’t to fond of what his messages would sound like. They might be _repulsive_. They didn’t let him say what he had to say. And for a musician who basically made a living out of putting his money where his mouth is and that for, where his is heart as well...let’s just say it was quite stressful. He‘d put it like that. But finally, after years of arguing and legal actions he was allowed to be himself. Even outside his home, beyond his house’s safety. Harry felt relived for the first time in forever.

Or...he will...in a few minutes, once he was called to take the stage having a lovely chat with one of his favorite Jimmies. 

Then he would come out. Show his fans, his haters, the world who he really was. Who Harry always was supposed to be...namely him. Not an image made up by the media or his label or anybody else. 

No, after tonight Harry could be Harry. And that was it. No more hiding, no more faking, no more denying where his true love was. Only being himself throughoutly was on his agenda.

Harry promised him. 

Actually, yes. This interview was part of a long given promise to be himself. Not only for himself..for them. To just fuck all, whoever _all_ might be, and be together. Happy together, because Niall long has been ready to come out.

Harry was as well, for sure...at least he liked to think so. Considering how long it actually took him to book this gig, even after his label gave in, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Funnily enough though, Harry assumed for a long time that he had made clear that he also liked men. Admittedly the hole Larry rumors didn’t help calming him or his label. Honestly, they made it worse from time to time. Still he apriciated how supportive their fans were. His label, however seemed only to focus on the backlash this hole „ _Louis and Harry_ “ situation had caused.

But all that aside, Harry fucking wrote a song about...you know...doing stuff with both genders, which by the way, he was not allowed to release properly. But the love he recived from his fans was so immense whenever he played that song at one of his concerts, it made up for everything he might probably have missed.

That wasn’t all though. Harry once gave an interview with the guys back in 2015, if he reckoned correctly. He was asked what was important for him in a partner.....

~~~

„What do you look for in a Partner, boys?“ asked the interviewer. Probably the fifth of today. It was a drag. Long story short.

Liam spake up first. 

„Well...she should be female.“ He chuckled, stating the obvious. Stating the obvious for him, that is. Even though that wasn’t 100 percent accurate. Liam had hooked up with Zayn more than once. Harry just knew it. Neither of them would ever admit it. Still, did they forget, sex hair could be quite...informative. Of course they only kissed one time. Which totally was a drunken mistake. Certainly. 

But Liam’s, _definitely obvious_ , wasn’t Harry’s norm. It just was not. How could it? With him being bi? With him having had to hide for so many years already? 

And now Niall looked at him. Stared him in the eyes and in his soul, yet he could look right through him. Not in a negative way. No of course not. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. No one understood Harry the way Niall did. No one made Harry laugh the way Niall did. And no one was able to see Harry the way Niall did. Niall made Harry’s imperfect world hole. He completed him like nobody else could. Would ever be able to. Niall was perfect. Niall was his world. 

And seeing him smile sadly at him, because they knew they were instructed to lie to not answer truthfully in that regard, made Harry’s heart break to pieces. Niall was his world, so he deserved nothing less than the world. What hurt him even more was, Harry could do nothing. 

He just smiled back patting his tight reassuringly. A tiny gesture compared to the heaviness of their heart. One day, they would be free. They would walk in the light, not hide in the shadows society, haters and their label and so many others forced upon them.

„Anyone else?“ questioned the interviewer further. 

Right, they were in the middle of an interview. Time to snap back to earth. Touching Niall grounded him. He always helped him. He always had the right smile, the right touch, the right solution. Niall was Harry’s solution. His endgame. Fuck, did he love this man. Harry wanted to scream....wanted to scream _it_. Why couldn’t he just proclaim his love for his bandmate? For his boyfriend of over two fucking years? Love was love, was it not? 

Where was the difference between their love and the love society considered normal. If something like that even existed.

Then Louis said something. Harry didn’t really pay attention. Everything went by in a blur. The interviewer looking fakely invested in the conversation, Liam listening to Louis‘ talking. 

Harry had only eyes for Niall. His heart aching to hug him, to sooth him, to love him, because now Niall had tears in his eyes. Apparently he took everything in Louis was saying and it made his facade crumble and break. 

Fuck Louis! Did he not see what his words were doing? 

Harry drew his hand back slightly, only for it to linger shortly over Niall’s hand. He could not do more. He _had_ to be subtle. This was a recorded interview after all. Niall understood his gesture. 

Niall brought his hands up, wiping his eyes quickly and, again smiled at him brokenly. Harry was pretty sure Niall carefully whispered _I love you_ to him. Unintentionally Harty squeezed his hand at that. 

It had hit him just as he recognized he was falling for Niall...falling hard and failing to stop. Honestly, Harry wasn’t sure if there ever was a time, he did not love Niall. Even before they’ve met. He always felt something missing...every day. He searched. Harry has searched all his childhood long and early teenager years. 

Who would have guessed...he never succeeded. But the day...the day of his X-Factor audition, when he first laid eyes on that cute blonde boy in the row before him, Harry knew he had found it. He knew he was complete. And why? Because, for the first time in his life he could completely feel his heart. 

He even told his mom that day. That he felt different. Anne, of course didn’t believe him. She only laughed sweetly and touched his cheek.

It hit him just the same as Harry came to decide he would marry that guy. So nobody else could ever have him.

„Harry?“ The Interviewer faced him now. „How about you? Do you agree with your bandmates?“ 

Well fuck. He actually hoped he could dodge that question. They weren’t to be honest, that didn’t include to lie though. They both hated to lie to their fans. Their friends even. All the boys looked at him expectingly. Niall’s eyes were wide in fear. Screw all of this fuckers, he concluded.

„Nahh, not that important. Don’t knock it till you try it, right?“ 

And if that didn’t speak words, the boys reaction definitely did. It was quite hilarious actually. Them staring at him in shock and awe. 

Niall’s face was blank and unreadable, but his eyes told him, he has done one right thing. The ocean behind them was no longer ice, but set free. It sparkled with joy. See here, not only Niall could read Harry like a book. Harry could do the same to Niall.

Liam quickly changed subject, so even the interviewer had absolutely no chance to question his statement. What an eventful day after all.

~~~

„Mr. Styles?“ a voice requested, stepping in the room.

„Yes?“ Harry turned around wincing as the light got switched on.

„You are on in five. I‘ll wait for you outside and will guide you to the stage once I got the greenlight. Get ready.“ the women instructed emotionlessly. 

„Alright, I‘ll be there.“ Harry nodded in understanding. Just as the women was leaving the dressing room again, she stopped. „Ohhh, and Mr. Styles, before I forget it, there is someone who would like to see you.“ She moved aside, revealing a smiling Niall who was about to enter the room himself as well. „Be quick though. You‘ve got three minutes.“

„We will, thank you.“ Niall reassured her. The women nodded and left.

„Hey, handsome.“ Niall made his way over to him. Did he just lick his lips??? In a seductive manner? That little fucker, he did. On purpose, mind you. Niall knew completely well that Harry couldn’t just grab him, bend him over and fuck him on the table. Why was he doing this? It was pure torture, quite frankly.

„How are ya feeling? Are ya nervous?“ he asked coming to a halt in front of him before looking up to him. God...Harry loved that, always did. Looking down to him, to make Niall feel protected. To embrace him. To show him joy he deserved.

„A bit.“ Harty stated. „Had worse though.“

Niall laughed. „Is that so?“ He stepped closer. „Which one?“

„The one with Chelsea was pretty scary.“ Harry smirked. Niall only laughed.

„Chelsea? As in Chelsea Handler? You are a dork, Harry. That woman is hilarious.“

„I like to think of her as quite...Niall, that Lady is intimidating. Have you seen her? She got _the_ gaze.“ 

„The fuck Harry? No...i mean yes, of course I‘ve seen her. What gaze?“

„You know, I‘m not sure...just the gaze, man.“ Harry replied.

„How eloquent, love.“ Niall shook his head lovingly.

„I am aware, thank you very much.“ 

„Shut up and let me kiss you.“ Niall closed the gap between and kissed him, both of his hands on his shoulders. Harry’s hand immediately found its way to Niall’s neck grabbing his slight curls and the other hand rested on Niall’s back. The kiss though remained innocent. After a few moments Niall tilted his head backwards roaming his face. Worry in his eyes.

„Are you really nervous, honestly?“ His thump brushed his cheek. 

„Yes.“ No point in lying. Niall saw right through him.

„You never are, love. Is everything alright? It’s just a short interview. You‘ve done thousands of those.“ His thump never stopped stroking his cheek.

Before answering Harry leaned forward stealing another short lived kiss.

„Absolutely positive. I guess, today’s just one of the rare times I‘m actually nervous. It’s fine. Jimmy‘s great. So nothing to worry about.“

„If you say so. I am here though. You know that, right? I mean what else do you‘ve got a fiancé for?“ Niall said taking Harry’s hands allowing himself to be hugged by Harry. 

Willingly, he accepted opening his arms for his world. Soon the world would open its arms for them, so Harry hoped. And no, he didn’t tell Niall. Harry wanted it to be a surprise, the biggest he could give Niall. Beforehand Harry checked everything with both his management and Niall’s. Their publicists were ready. Especially Niall’s since he had been dreaming of coming out for years.

„I love you.“ Harry then said.

Niall’s head was buried in Harry’s crook his breath causing electricity shooting up and down his spine. 

„I love you, too.“ muffled he.

This moment was perfection. Harry couldn’t be happier, yet his nerves went wild with strain. 

„What are thinking about, Niall? I ought to be quiet, I’m the nervous one here.“

Niall snickered placing his head on Harry’s shoulder. It almost looked like they were slow dancing. „Just thinking ˋbout the last time we were in that situation. It‘s been such a long time, don’t ya think?“

And Harry agreed. He knew exactly what Niall was referring to. It was the time they decided to give it... _them_ a go, after having admitted their mutual feelings a while priorly.

~~~

„Harry? Harry, where the fuck are you?“ Niall screamed. „Have you seen him, Zayn?“

„No. Hurry! We need to be on stage in like...now.“ Zayn answered, his voice already descending as he presumably made his way to the stage.

Harry really hoped no one would find him here. Even though his hiding spot was bit of a cliche.A plain storeroom, away from...away from what exactly?  Harry decided on drama. Away from drama. 

He knew it was selfish. He knew it was wrong, but still he couldn’t get himself to go on that fucking stage. Why? Well, that’s because he was a fucking coward. And that’s a fact. 

„God damn, Harry, it’s 2013! Get your shit together!“ Thing was, its not like he couldn’t do it. This award show performance gig. No, he could...he just didn’t want to.

„You selfish prick, Styles.“ _No, it was completely normal to talk to yourself. Everyone does it, right?_

Niall‘s told Harry he likes him, so that’s great, because Harry liked him too. So much. He was sure he already had fallen for a guy who also told him _no_. 

No to touching. No to caring. No to cuddling. No to kissing. No to love.

They apparently _couldn’t work_. What would people say? Their band members? Their management. Fuck them! Harry wanted to be happy. And if one asked Harry, he actually deserved so. The passed years were...they were hard.

„Why are you in there?“ Niall’s cutting voice brought him back to reality. „For fucks sake! You‘ve got to be kidding me! Why are hiding in a damn closet?“ 

Harry was caught of guard. How the heck did he find him? And was his pun intended or not? Because if so, he‘d kick him.

„Quit staring at my face, Harry! Come, they all wait.“ Niall grabbed Harry’s arm trying to pull him in the hallway. He refused though. „No!“

„What?!“ puffed Niall incredulously. „You are not gonna come or what is this?“

No, he will not. Not as long as Harry didn’t get what he deserves. _Selfish arsehole you are, Styles_.

„You said we don’t make sense. Why, Niall? Why doesn’t _this_ make sense?“ He pointed between them.

„Ohh for Christ’s sake, Harry!“ The Irish boy cursed. However, he stepped in the closet closing the door while doing so.

„Listen, Harry...“

„No, now you listen, Niall. Last time we met only you spoke and we all see how that went.“ Niall rolled his eyes but signaled him to continue.

„I really, really fucking like you, okay? And you like me and you said, we can not do this...do _us_ , because of the fans and stuff, but the two months of knowing you like me back and of knowing we could be happy, it killed me.“ He paused. „I always thought, whatever may come, I will never disappoint my...our fans, but all that time I’ve felt like I couldn’t breath properly, couldn’t see properly and...and couldn’t feel properly, Niall. Because all I feel is for you and I know you do too, ˋcause I see it in your eyes.“ Harry cupped Niall’s face who studied him closely. He, thank god, didn’t push Harry away. That probably would have broken him.

„Anyway...you said we can not be selfish. That our first priority is our fans. The truth is though, I am a selfish person. I can be selfish...I wanna be selfish if that’s means I get to be with you, Niall. Because...because I strongly believe we were made for each other. I may not love you yet...“ Which was probably a blank lie. „...but I know I’m falling and there’s nothing stopping me. I don’t want to be stopped. I want to be with you, Niall. Love you, ultimately.“ Harry stopped once more. He had Niall’s full attention. His eyes scanned Harry up and down and through.

„Let us be selfish for once. Let us be stupid for once, because Niall, I tell you this, I will never not like you. And being so close to you in this band, yet so far away, kills me. And if you say _no_ again, Niall, I have to be even more selfish...I will go. I will leave. Go home. Quit. You Name it. I will be selfish, before it kills me. I only can hope, you will be selfish with me, Niall.“ 

Then their gaze broke. Harry turned away, fiercely pulling his hair screaming. 

Niall only stared at him. „I don’t know what to say, Harry. I....“

„Know what, it’s probably for the best if you say nothing. Not sure if I could cope with your final answer.“ Harry’s shoulders went limp. He faced the ground, already on his way to exit the room. A hand around his ankle stopped him.

„Harry. Wait!“ Harry’s teary eyes shot to where Niall’s touch made his skin burn.

„I told you, I like you. But...this, it won’t work.“

„Why?“ Harry breathed.

„Because this will kill us as well, Harry! Don’t you get it? This will never be normal!“ Nial let go of his ankle. „We would always be judged. We would never be allowed to be ourselves. We would always have to stay in a fucking closet! For fucks sake, you could not haven chosen a more fitting environment, could ya?!“

Anger radiated from Niall. „I don’t want that, Harry. I will not play hide and seek for forever, I won’t. But it only gets harder. If we commit ourselves, we get attached and in the end we’re hurt more than with not trying at all!“

„You are wrong.“

„Am I?“ His brows knitted.

„I won’t hide. Why should I? Which you by my side? I am invincible. Fuck them, Niall.“ Harry whispered, before he leaned forward to recreate the friction they had shared when their lips touched for the first time.

It also was their first performance they missed...due to various reasons.

~~~

„Then you kissed me.“ Niall smiled fondly.

„That I did. And I‘d love to do it again.“ 

Harry’s grabbed Niall’s chin gently before kissing him.

Niall broke the kiss first. „I am happy you convinced me that day.“

„Well I hope so.“ Harry laughed.

He got pushed slightly. „No, I am serious. I mean that. I wouldn’t dare dreaming. Then you came. Thank you for that.“

„You’re welcome.“ Harty smirked and got pushed again.

„But I just couldn’t resist your blonde hair at the time, still couldn’t, I’d guess.“

„Thats so nice. My hair was the reason you fell in love with me...not my personality or my charms. Thank you.“ Niall banterd as Harry brought one hand up, massaging Niall’s sculp and grabbing his, now brown hair. „I love this.“ Niall moaned.

„You should dye it again sometime.“ Hatry suggested. 

„Harry. This is not...We don’t have time anyway. That lady’s supposed to be here any given minute.“

„I don’t care. I like it. You should do it.“ 

Niall laughed at Harry’s apparent stubbornness. „You grow your hair out again, I dye my hair, alright? How‘s that sound?“

„Deal.“ Immediatly Harry agreed.

„Oh me god.“ Niall shook his head in disbelief. „Why did I already know you’d say yes?“ 

„You always know, love.“

„Harry, don’t be cheesy. We are not married yet. We aren’t legally allowed to be all coupl-y.“

That joke was so, so bad. 

„I don’t want you to be alone in this room while I’m giving the interview. I want you near me. Can you...Can you maybe watch from the sides?“ Harry asked seriously.

„If that is what you want, Harry. Sure, I‘d love to. This rooms sticky anyway.“ Instead of saying any more, Harry just kissed Niall again. Showed Niall how much he loved him. He would never get enough of that. Every kiss was different. Every kiss was new. And every kiss was 100 percent Niall.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching, which caused them to abruptly break their kiss. Thankfully so, because unlike the others before, this kiss was heated, wild, lustful and Harry really didn’t want to go in there with a boner. No, he definitely did not.

Moreover Niall was quick to get some space between the two of them. Harry winced at the loss of warmth and secureness.

Soon, they would not have to do this any longer.

The door opened. „Mr. Kimmel is now ready. We are on break. Upon our arrival we will go on air again. Ready?“

Harry nodded.

„Perfect. Come on now, follow me.“

While they were hurrying down the corridors, Harry informed the woman of his plans of having Niall see everything.

„Can you please put him somewhere with good sight? Please?“ Even though the woman was annoyed due to his additional wishes, she nodded. 

The walk didn’t take long. They actually were so quick, the break hadn’t finished yet. Jimmy stood backstage talking to some crew members about who gods knows what.

„Mr. Kimmel, Mr. Styles is here. We a ready in two. Have fun.“ She bid goodbye to Harry and left.

„So, Harry. Nice to see you. Today’s the day, isn’t it?“ Jimmy stretched one arm out greeting Harry. As the TV-Show host Jimmy was fairly involved. He knew some stuff, but not everything. They both weren’t unprepared. 

After he had greeted Harry his eyes lingered on Niall shortly. „And you must be Niall Horan, right?“

„Indeed, nice meeting you.“ They shook hands.

„Indeed, it is. Made quite the secret here, our boy.“ Jimmy grabbed Harry’s shoulder laughing.

„He did?“ Niall asked. What was Jommy doing? „Well, but even I didn’t know he was cast as Eric one day before the media did. Soo Yeah.“

Jimmy chocked one eyebrow. „Not to be inappropriate, but why should you?“ Was he fucking playing with Niall? Harry had to intervene.

„Niall’s my...“

„I‘m his best friend. That’s why.“ 

„Yes, my best friend.“ Harry joined in hurriedly. He didn’t want anything spoiled now.

Their conversation got interrupted by a sound signaling Jimmy to take his spot behind his desk. 

While he announced Harry to the audience Niall squeezed his hand. „I‘m here. Don’t know why ya are still nervous, but I‘m here and ya gonna do great, love.“

Niall really could read him like no one other.

„And here he is. Former boyband member turned solo act turned actor...Harry Styles.“


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Harry was certain, as some god had created Niall, because, honestly, Niall was just divine in his eyes, he put all the colors of the ocean and sky in them to mix the most complex color ever. More than once Harry lost himself in the storm at sea, that was Niall’s eyes.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted to post this chapter way sooner. I had it written and all, but i just didn’t find the time to edit it, so yeah...here’s chapter two.
> 
> Hope you like it.

„So, let’s talk.“ Jimmy remarked.

Harry agreed. „Let’s talk.“  They laughed. 

„So this is you...“ Jimmy said, pointing at a screen showing Harry on the red carpet of the 2019 Met-Gala. „...and i have to say I do like the heels you wore.“ He snickered.

„Yeah...“ Harry scratched his thigh. „They looked nice, but believe me, they were anything but comfortable. I don’t know how you ladies do it, honestly.“ He turned to the audience and was greeted with smiles. This was going alright. Could be worse. Though they only spoke for, like two minutes. The Worst was yet to come. Although Harry didn’t like to think of it as the worst. He wanted to do it after all. Voluntarily, that is.  He just hoped they wouldn’t be used by the media as _the_ next couple. They were not the next couple. They were anything but. They were only Niall and Harry. End of story. Harry knew, they both didn’t wish to be the up and coming Hollywood starlet couple. That though, was out of their hands. All they could do, was basically...pray.

„It is nice though. I find that outfit to be pretty appealing. It’s Gucci, right?“ Jimmy inquired.

„Well, thank you. I liked it too. And it was actually quite comfortable, minus the shoes, that is. They killed my after a few hours. And no one actually told how long galas can take. It was horrible.“ Harry chuckled sitting up. „Every time I sat down, I actually slipped them off, judge me. Everyone who came up to me always wondered why it took me so long to stand up. Humiliating, I can tell you, but _so_ worth it.“

„I can imagine.“ Jimmy rejoiced.

„And to answer your question, Jimmy. It was Gucci, yes. I actually got to keep it, so that’s awesome.“

„Really? You did? I never get to keep stuff.“ 

„That my friend is, course you’re not me.“ Harry smirked.

„I am hurt.“ Jimmy gasped as the audience erupted in laughter.

Their friendly banter continued for a while covering basically everything there was regarding the Met. How it was to meet Anna Wintour, which Harry described as one of his most intimidating experiences of his life. What the exhibition had to offer and how amazing the food was. They actually talked a lot about the latter one. Who could judge them? It was food. So....

Then their banter stopped . 

„Time for business, Harry.“ implied Jimmy flatly. „You are here to here to announce something, if I reckon correctly?“

Harry nodded. He was aware that his movie casting was first, well second on their agenda, so he was relatively calm. At least as calm as he could force him to be considering the circumstances.

„Indeed I am.“ He turned towards the audience, after stealing a glance to the sides where Niall not only shot him an award winning smile, but a thumps up as well. Dork. Such a dork...Harry loved him with all his heart.

„As all of you might have noticed, there are rumors spreading about me and a certain prince of a classic Disney movie.“ Harry paused, taking in the people’s reactions and faces. „And i am happy to confirm that they are true...I am going to play Prince Eric in the live action adaptation of _The Little Mermaid_.“ Cheers and whistles came from the audience. They were happy aperantly. Jimmy patiently waited. He knew Harry was not done yet.

„Oii, dial it down a bit.“ Harry snickerd. „I still got some news to share.“ They stopped abruptly. „Thank you. See, not that hard.“ Harry joked. „ _The Little Mermaid_ is coming to cinemas May first, 2021. So mark your calendars, pals.“ 

„I‘m so gonna watch this, mate. It’s an amazing cast. There’s you, obviously, then there’s Halle Bailey and Melissa McCarthy. Well, that we know of for certain so far.“

„Yes, they are great. I‘ve already met them. Well most of them. It’s going to be a blast. I mean, I get to kiss a mermaid. Isn’t that amazing?“ Harry marveled. The audience cheered, but all Harry could hear was Niall’s whistles. He as well was enjoying this event, which was a plus.

Thing was, Harry didn’t know how the audience would react when he told them he also liked to kiss _merman_. Would they still clap? Or would the boo? He didn’t know. And if there was one thing Harry hated, it had to be not to know stuff. It reminded him of the day he decided to confront Niall, to tell him how he felt, even though he had no idea how Niall thought about him. He had hated it back then, he hated it now.

~~~

„Fuck! That was exhausting, lads.“ Louis yelled once they stepped into the hotel lobby. They have played a concert tonight, which wasn’t really something special. They have done the same damn thing for years now. But that pouring rain that went with the show, was definitely not nice. Harry would have gladly passed. 

But when did Harry ever get asked? 

Right...never. He didn’t get asked if he liked it rainy, because no. He did not get asked wether he even wanted to play that concert or not. He didn’t get asked if liked to be bi. And nor did he get asked if wanted to basically fall for one of his closest friends. His best friend really. It was always Niall. In every regard. 

The way his tooth shined when he smiled. The way the wind brushed through his blode quiff, which Harry, by the way, absolutely adored. 

No one, in Harry’s opinion, could pull fake blode hair off as good as Niall. Those dark roots made him weak in his knees. And as creepy as it sounded, when Harry stood next to Niall, so he could smell all of him, he had to repress the upcoming urge to rip Niall’s chloths off, strip him completely and just fuck him. Then and there. Fuck...Harry was so gone. Totally smitten with no way back. Although, Harry didn’t want to go back. No, already on the day of that infamous X-Factor audition, it dawned on him that, if he were to ever get close to this petite blode, it would be forever. Loving Niall was a one way ticket. It scared Harry though...he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

But no, Harry never got asked. Never.

„Shut up, Louis. You hardly did anything today.“ shouted Liam as he ran up to Louis in the hallway.

The group already made their way up to their rooms. Now they were parting as every band member entered his room respectively.

Just as Niall was about to leave, Harry grabbed his hand. They were alone in the hallway since their rooms were at the end of the corridor. 

Harry would do it. Would tell Niall how he felt, because he was sure, well...hoped, that Niall felt the same way about him. All those stolen moments, all those secretive glances...the spark in Niall’s eyes. It _had_ to mean something. It just had to. If not, if he wouldn’t reincorporate his feelings, Harry could deal with that. He assumed that at least...it would definitely break him, seeing as he was practically, you know...in love since day one. _Fucking pathetic_.

„Harry, what the fuck?!“ Niall stammered in confusion. Harry actually was holding onto him quite forcefully. He drew his hand back immediately. _One way to go, Styles_.

„Sorry.“ He said looking down. He didn’t dare meeting his gaze.

„It’s okay. I mean, I know my wrist is irresistible, so I don’t judge you.“

„Hm-mh.“ Harry nodded. „Niall, Listen. Can we talk? I think I need to talk to you...Yes, no, I’m sure I have to talk to you.“

Niall studied him, clearly a bit taken aback. „Okay. Yeah, alright. Of course we can talk. Wanna come in?“ He pointed at his door. „Nothing happened, has it?“

„Yes...No! I mean...I wanna come in and...nothing has happened. Sorry, didn’t want to confuse you, Ni.“ _Now was not the time to be a loss of eloquent words, Styles. At least try. You like him or do you not? Fight for him!_

Niall lead the way, his eyes slightly twitching at the use of his nickname.

They entered Niall’s room, switched the light on and closed the door. „I have to take a piss.“ Niall informed him. „Be right back. I‘d say make yourself at home, but, you know, hotel and stuff...“ Harry heard the door shut.

Great, what next? 

He sat down on a puffy chair close to the window, moonlight failing to grace the room through the thick curtains. Now he had to wait. Harry heard Niall shuffle in the bathroom. Heard the flush, the sink and finally the door open again. Niall smiled at him stepping out, before falling on the bed exhaustedly. Harry chuckled. 

„What’s so funny?“ Niall tilted his head up roaming Harry.

„Nothing. You’re just adorable when you are tired.“

Even though Niall snatched his gaze away hurriedly, Harry still saw the deep red blush rising on his face. It gave him courage to proceed. Maybe he did have an effect on Niall.

Harry stood up, taking a step to the bed and lay down as well. If Niall were to look up now, their faces would only be inches apart. Harry was sure, Niall could feel his own breath on his skin. Niall didn’t crouch away though.

A muffled sound echoed through the room. Niall said something. With his face flat on his matress, mind you. 

„What?“ Harry chuckled moving a finger up to Niall’s hair as Niall switched his position facing Harry fully.

„I said, what do you want, Harry. I’m tired.“

And Harry really did try but he could not resist his fingers to brush Niall’s structures. They were so artistic. 

Niall looked at him in bewilderment. „ What are you doing?“

„I don’t wanna make this even more complicated than it already is.“ He paused, his fingers continuing their voyage over Niall’s face. Again, he did not crouch away.

„I like you, Niall. I like you an awful lot. And...“ His fingers paused as Niall’s eyes went wide. „...and i wanted you to know that. Because maybe, perhaps you might feel something similar and we could, dunno try.“ 

Niall remained silent. „I mean, I understand if you might be disgusted or something, but I felt bad for lying to myself and to you. Hence why I told you...and...and I think I’m gonna go now. This is so awkward. I’m sorry.“ Harry stood up.

Harry almost had reached the door as he noticed Niall was on his feet as well. 

„ Harry?“ Niall clutched Harry’s shirt. „ Wait.“ Niall has said. 

Harry turned around loosing his grip on the door. He then was greeted by two lips crashing onto his. 

Harry was quick to join the kiss instantly.

~~~

„Totally. Mermaids are awesome.“ Jimmy laughed. „Ask my wife though, they can get feisty.“

„Agreed, mate.“

The cheers grew silent.

„So, Harry, as i read the script for tonight’s show, there’s was something that I found to be quite interesting. Mind sharing it with the world now?“

Harry shook his head. He could see Niall’s bewilderment from where he was sat. As far as Niall was briefed, Harry’s interview would end after he had prompted the movie. He looked around, apparently asking for some information.

„Jimmy, I am so sorry I‘m taking all the screen time. But yeah...“ he took a breath in. „...I’d love to.“

„Don’t worry. We just gonna cut everything.“ beamed Jimmy jokingly, before he got serious. „Let’s make this easy...How’s life?“ 

This was Harry’s cue.

„Thank you, great. I get to do what I love almost everyday, which is, I can’t really describe it, such a blessing. But most importantly, apart from all that star crowded stuff, I get to be with the person I love.“ He stopped searching for Niall’s eyes in the small assemble of crew and others at the sides. Niall only stood there, almost frozen, as he seemed to realize where this was going. Then he hecticly pulled out his smartphone as if checking the hole situation with his management. He could not quite realize what was going on, Harry would assume from where he was sat. 

„That’s amazing, Harry.“

„Yes, it is. And funnily enough, they had no idea I was going to go public with our relationship. But it just felt like the right time and the perfect surprise for...for the most perfect person on the planet.“ Harry was pretty sure Niall had tears in his eyes, talking on his phone. His other hand scratched his elbow as he watched Harry expectingly. Yet his smile never flickered, although no one seemed to pick up on the other side. He was happy. And that made Harry flourish in joy.

„I didn’t know you were dating. So it was a secret then?“ Jimmy implied.

„Indeed...kinda-ish. Family and friends knew. The media’s gonna be so happy, I guess. One hell of a story.“

„Why did you decide to keep it a secret?“

„There were various reasons. But fist and foremost we waited, not because we weren’t ready - Lord, we definitely were - but we decided to wait because the world was not ready.“ Harry explained.

„Those are hard words.“

„They are true though. Thats so sad actually. Because it’s 2019 and I should be able to go down the streets with my partner of over six years without being judged or yelled at, just because...just because it’s a man.“ At that the audience gasped silently. They definitely weren’t expecting such thing.

~~~

„You really didn’t have to do that, Harry.“ Niall stated hugging him from behind as Harry opened the door into his L.A.-Home. Niall refered to the fancy dinner date Harry had decided to take him to. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to live with Niall. To move in with him. Buying a house together they could call their own. Purchasing the furniture they both liked. From Picking out a nice sofa to arguing about what clolor the curtains should have. _White,_ would Niall say. _White’s boring,_ Harry would imply. 

Would Niall even want to? Hopefully.

Still, it was almost ridiculous how fast Harry had fallen...or not, as Harry was pretty much sure he had always loved Niall. They were dating now for around half a year. Give or take a few. And it were the best fucking months of Harry’s life. He genuinely did not remember a time where he was that happy, that fulfilled, that loved. Niall really made him hole.

Eventually Harry would tell him all that, when the time was right, but not tonight though. That would probably be to soon, he didn’t want to overwhelm him. Harry had to get something different of his mind tonight. 

Harry prayed it wasn’t too soon.  Why wait though? He loved Niall, why not tell him. 

And Harry liked to think they loved each other.

„Ya really need to stop spoiling me, Harry.“ Niall muffled placing tender kisses down his neck. It made Harry’s skin burn in sensation. 

„And why would I do that?“ Harry smirked. He would give Niall everything he asked for, just because. Just because he loved him that much. He even would try grabbing the stars from the night sky, if Niall wanted him to. Harry would try making the impossible just possible, because Niall deserved Harry’s best. And Harry was at his best when he has been the reason to make Niall smile. 

„Christ, Harry. Ya so cheesy. Ya know that?“ 

Finally the lock opened, allowing them to step in. Mind you, Niall’s lips had been quite distracting. Who could judge him though? Niall could do stuff with those lips...it should be illegal what it does to Harry. 

Sex has never been better than with Niall...If one could call it that. It’s not like...they had decided to take this slow since neither of them was really experienced, relationships wise. So they did not go all the way...yet. Harry knew it would be soon though. They were ready, he definitely was. But he would never push Niall to do something he was not fully ready for. He could wait...not that they were inactive in any kind. Niall’s tongue, Niall’s hand and Harry’s dick. Best combination to ever exist on this world.

„Been told that once or twice. Mostly by you though. So don’t act like you don’t enjoy it, Ni.“ Harry turned around pecking Niall’s mouth and dragged him inside, before helping Niall out of his jacket. It was _ˋwinter´_ in California. 

„Mhmm...I love it.“ Niall replied. 

He loved it...he loved it...he loved it. 

It was music to Harry. Every word Niall said and everything he did. It was all music. Niall was his muse and inspiration. Niall was Harry’s aspiration in life.

„Gonna make some tea, you want some? That last dish killed me.“ Niall laughed.

„That’d be lovely. Thank you.“ 

Niall nodded, heading straight to the kitchen. Harry stripped from his own jacket as well, then joined Niall. 

„How about you and me and the stars?“

„What?“ Niall looked up, placing down two cups. „Didn’t we just have our romantic date, Harry? Want me to freeze to death?“

„Ohh, come on, it’s not _that_ cold.“ Harry stepped closer. „We did. Still though.“ He closed the gap between them breathing Niall in. Finally he was allowed to do so. He always had felt like a creep doing that secretly.

„What is this? Like an _after-date-date_?“ Niall chuckled against Harry’s front, head on his chest.

„If you want it to be, yes. I‘ll make some fire. It’s gonna be fantastic, Ni.“ Harry kissed Niall’s head shortly. He pulled him away, just enough to look him in his eyes.

„What do you say?“

Niall contemplated for mere seconds before nodding. „Okay.“

„Perfect.“ Harry beamed. „See you outside in five.“ 

Harry left the kitchen immediately. Ready to prepare the fireplace in his backyard. Not long and the tea‘d be finished and Niall’d come. Harry was quick though. He knew exactly what he had to do. What his next steps were. 

Honestly, he didn’t get why he was nervous. Harry was here before. Here outside with Niall leaning onto him countless times. Well, not really. He imagined it. So, so often. Every word, he said it before. Every feeling, he felt it before...with Niall...for Niall. Even if Niall didn’t know, but in his mind they were practically married. One step at the time however. 

„There you go, Haz. Your favorite.“ Niall’s body hovered over Harry suddenly since he had kneeled down to get the fire started. Harry stood back up, taking the cup. 

„I brought blankets as well. Figured it might get cold.“ Niall mumbled shyly.

„Thank you, Ni. Wanna sit down?“ Harry’s gaze shot towards sofa which happed to stand next to thefire place.

„More than anything.“

Harry then took Niall’s hand in his, careful not to spill their tea, and sat down pulling Niall closely to his side. One arm around his shoulders. He also grabbed the blanket and covered them fully in the soft material. 

„This is nice.“ Niall whispered. Harry hummed in agreement. He could not be happier. He had a perfect dinner at a perfect location, Niall’s favourite restaurant, with the most perfect man he could imagine. Now said man was in his arms. The world could stop spinning and Harry would not care as long as the world in his arms didn’t stop breathing.

They stared in the flames in comfortable silence for who knows how long. The fire danced so beautifully for them today. Harry loved how different the fire and Niall’s eyes were. It reminded him, seeing the red-orange of the fire, how much he adored the ocean in Niall’s eyes. He was certain, as some god had created Niall, because, honestly, Niall was just divine in Harry’s eyes, he put all the colors of the ocean and sky in them to mix the most complex color ever. More than once Harry lost himself in the storm at sea, that was Niall’s eyes. 

Niall played with Harry’s arm that rested on Niall’s stomach, subconsciously smiling.

Now was the time, or never. Harry just had to say it. He couldn’t contain himself any longer as they sat cuddling in this perfect night. It really was the perfect night for Harry...so far.

„Niall?“ He started.

Niall tilted his head meeting his gaze. „Hm?“

„I...“ Harry took a breath. „I love you. And...i did for a long time...I’m sorry if I said it to soon, but it’s true. I love you with all my heart.“ Harry admited.

Niall sat up struggling out of Harry’s hold to faced him. Niall’s expression wasn’t quite what Harry had expected. It was neither confusion, nor anger, nor disgust. It was...blank. Neutral. 

„Do you mean it?“ Niall’s breath brushed Harry as he got closer.

„What?! Of course I mean it. Ni, I think I have always loved you.“ Why not be honest. „But I do understand if you can’t say it back right now. I hope you will someday though, otherwise whats the point...I mean we‘ve only been dating for like eight months...but I figured you should know...and...“ 

Niall’s fingers on his lips shut him up. 

„You are such a snap, Harry. It didn’t need that set up to tell me. Even though I like it, to be honest, you being romantic and all.“ His Finger drew back, curling Harry’s strays of hair on his neck. Niall’s own lips were now awfully close instead. Harry could see Niall’s mouth and eyes smile.

„I love you too, Harry. I lov....“ 

It’s not that Harry didn’t want to hear what Niall had to say, but his lips seemed to have developed a thinking on their own. They shoot forward shuting Niall up with kisses. 

They kissed and kissed and kissed. With every muffled _I love you...I love you_ in between, their kisses got more heated, deeper and more rough. 

Niall pushed him down, so Harry’s back was on the couch completely. He was on top of Harry, already grinding down on him with hunger. It was pathetic how hard Harry already was. Niall wasn’t better though. The things that boy did to him. Harry’s cock arched with every touch. 

This just wouldn’t do. It wasn’t enough. 

Harry took ahold of Niall’s waist pulling him slightly off of him, sitting up. As their lips parted they made a smacking sound. 

As Niall smirkyly licked the string of salavia connecting their red lips, Harry had enough.

„Mind if we move somewhere more comfortable?“ Without actually waiting for an answer, Harry stood up anyway.

„No...no, not at all.“

Harry pulled Niall up as gently as his lust allowed and took his hand, originally heading for the bedroom. However they only made it barely inside the house as Niall crashed his lips onto Harry’s in a wild attack of kisses. Unintentionally Harry moved forward pressing Niall against the glass door. His tongue, as it already did so often, explored every aspect of Niall’s mouth easily taking the lead. 

Yes, he had that effect on his boyfriend.

„Fuck me.“ Harry heard Niall puff.

„W-What?“ He stumbled over his words. „Here?“ It‘s not like they had to worry about neighbors, but still.

„Don’t think I can make it to the bedroom, love. I want you to fuck me and I want that huge dick of yours...now.“ Niall moaned biting Harry’s ear. 

„O-okay.“ Just as Harry was about to unbuckle his belt, Niall’s hands were already on it. And again, it’s not like they have never done anything, oh Lord, Niall always took Harry’s fingers so well when he was jerking Niall of, but they’ve never had sex. As in sticking...god, you know.

Still Harry didn’t think their first time together would end up like that. It was so spontaneous, so un-planed...so genuine. It would be perfect. Plus, Niall always liked it rough.

„Lube? Condoms?“ Niall questioned breathing hard.

Harry shook his head. „Upstairs and we’re both clean. Suck.“ Harry stretched his fingers towards Niall’s mouth, his lower half already bare. His boner standing between them while Niall was still fully dressed. 

Hungryly Niall took the fingers, licking and sucking on them for a while until they were completely soaked. Meanwhile Harry fumbled with Niall’s trousers, opening his belt and pulling them down with his underwear at once. Niall’s erection sprung free. 

„God, you are so gorgeous, Ni.“ Harry said while kissing his chest.

„How do you want me, Harry?“ Niall pleaded once Harry’s fingers had left his mouth.

„Turn around. Fuck you against the door if...if that’s how you want it.“

„Fuck, yes.“ Niall groaned as Harry already grabbed his thighs.

„Ready?“ Niall couldn’t say anything. He only nodded slightly.

Then Harry carefully pushed one finger in. One inch after an other, until finally it was fully inside Niall’s delicate hole moving. Not long after, Niall had started to fuck himself on Harry’s finger. „You’re so greedy, Ni.“ Harry moaned.

„Hungry for your dick. Make a move.“

At that Harty shoved a second and shortly after a third one in, spreading and curling them inside Niall. As Niall, once again, began to buck into his movements, Harry decided he was good to go.  Niall winced at the loss of Harry’s fingers, at the loss of friction. 

He lined himself behind Niall. „You‘ll tell me if I hurt you, okay Ni? I don’t want to hurt you.“ It took all of Harry’s willpower to not just thrive in. He needed to be sure he wasn’t hurting Niall.

„Yeah, yeah...whatevs. Do something Harry, please.“ And who was Harry to deny Niall that.

He thrusted in carefully at first, but as Niall’s pleas grew louder, so did the sound of skin slapping against skin. They were both gone. Only the sounds of pleasure they both made reminded Harry that this was actually real.

His hand found its way to Niall’s hair and grabbed it, changing the ankle he thrusted into him causing noises of pure pleasure to escape Niall. „Fuck, do that again.“

„That?“ Harry pushed in.

„Ohh god, yes. Don’t stop, Harry. I swear to god if you - oh fuck - if you stop. Jesus Christ.“ Niall moaned and Harry quickened his pace as he felt his guts thighten. He wouldn’t last any longer, but he wanted Niall to come first. Considering the faces he made, Niall was close as well. 

„Harry...i think I‘m...Ohh my god!“ Then Niall came loud and hard. Just the sight of Niall’s cum sprankling their window made Harry reach his climax as well and he came inside of Niall. 

Niall’s hands blindly stroked Harry’s thigh helping him through. Once Harry calmed down, he kissed Niall’s spine. „That was perfect.“ Niall agreed. „I think this was the best fuck I have ever had.“

„Happy to hear that.“ He hugged him laughing. „I love you.“

„I love ya too, Harry. But now, I need a shower. I feel sticky and your cum tripping out of me isn’t necessarily helping.“ Harry only laughed taking Niall’s hand, heading for the bathroom. Of course he would help him get cleaned up.

~

„Do you really think I’m ready, Harry?“ Niall asked. They were in England. Cheshire to be exact. It hasn’t been long since they both declared their love for each other. Even though Harry vaguely told his mother as well as his sister about Niall and what he meant to him, they have never actually met him as Harry’s boyfriend.  Things were about to change however. 

Today, his family, the ones he loved almost as dearly as Niall would meet the love of his life. At this point, there was no point in arguing that Niall was _it_ for Harry. He has given Niall his heart, his soul and life. Harry lay his ship bare. All he had, all he was, was Niall’s. What made it so easy was that Niall‘s done the exact same thing. All of Harry was Niall’s and all of Niall was Harry’s. 

„Don’t worry, babe, they are all so happy to finally met you.“ reassured Harry.

„They already have met me, have they not? So what’s the point.“ Niall tried to back out. Thing about Niall was, he was never nervous, but if he was...he would basically be a nervous wreck. Thing they had in common.

„They did. But not as my boyfriend of one year. I can’t believe it took us almost a year to do this.“

„We‘ve been busy and all. God, if someone told me all this about the boyfriend-thing, I would have gladly passed.“ Niall glared as they made their way up to the porch of Harry’s family home.

Harry took Niall’s hand, locking their fingers together. „No, youwould have not. You’re just nervous, is all. You know them, Ni. They love you. I love you.“ Harry leaned down to kiss him just as someone greeted them. 

„If that’s not my most annoying little brother in the hole wide world?“ Her eyes lingered on their intervened hands.

„Gem, love you too.“

„Come here, lil fucker.“ She chuckled, opening her arms for a hug, which Harry quickly accepted. He always was the family type. He has missed them...a lot. After they broke their hug, Gemma turned towards Niall, examining him closely with chocked eyebrows. Niall only shuffled awkwardly, having no idea what to do.

„Soo, Niall...“ Gemma started.

„Please don’t.“ Harty laughed.

„What, dearest brother? Just because I‘ve met him once years ago, doesn’t mean he’s worthy of a Styles. Especially of you with that fragile, little heart of yours. Different circumstances, are they not?“ Gemma stated innocently, shutting down Harry’s attempts of simply dragging Niall into his old home. 

„Well, you are the one making our, Hazza-boo here, all love-y-dove-y?“ 

„I...uhm...“ Niall cleared his throat. „I assume?“ He searched Harry’s eyes for help.

„Gemma, please. Let them come in. Dinner‘s ready. At least wait with your stupid questions until our guests have eaten.“ Harry’s mum appeared in the hallway behind Gemma.

„Consider yourself lucky, pal.“ Gemma remarked and left for the kitchen without another word.

„Hi, mum.“ Harty spoke, his voice full of emotion. It’s been too long since he‘s last seen her. It was so, so heartwarming to be close to her again.

„Hello, love.“ She embraced him in a loving hug. 

„And Hello, Niall.“ Anne patted his shoulder, before hugging him as well.

„Please...please, come in.“

Diner was nice. Anne has made Harry’s favourite food, earning snickers from Gemma, about him always being her baby boy. If that meant though he would get to eat his favorite dish every so often, he was okay with that. He held Niall’s hand all diner long. At first Niall did seem quite hesitant, so Harry intertwined their hands under the table, which was rewarded with a contempt sigh. Then, after a while, it was Niall who moved their hands on the table brushing his thumb over Harry’s knuckles.

They had talked about everything and nothing really. About how stressful touring was. About how happy they would be once on break. How happy they would be once touring started again. How Niall wanted to visit Ireland so badly and wanting Harry to join him. _Since I shouldn’t be to only one who shits his pants, Harry._

About the weather, about Gemma’s work and about them. Of course. Although Anne was careful to keep Gemma in control. Harry already knew, as soon as dinner was over, there would be no holding Gemma back anyway.

„Thanks for the amazing dinner, Mrs. Styles. It was delicious. I wish I could cook like that.“ Niall smiled at her.

„Ohh, it was nothing.“ Anne dismissed. „And please, call me Anne. I told you, this _Mrs_ thing makes me feel old.“ They all chuckled. All except Gemma. Gemma paitantly waited for her literal prey. She stood up. „So mother, your cooking was delightful. You must be tired. You should rest.“

„Gemma, i am not...“

His sister didn’t stop there. She held one hand up. „Harry, you drove all the way from London, I assume?“ He already saw where this was going. He didn’t like it at all. Yet, he was aware of...his sister was not to be stopped. He nodded.

„I see. You should accompany our dearest mother and rest as well. Niall, here...“ She touched his shoulder, seeing as she now stood behind him. „Niall and I will clean the dishes. Right, Niall?“ Gemma visibly thightened her grip on Niall’s shoulder. 

„Yeah. I guess?“ gulped Niall.

„Gemma, please. Don’t scare our guest. Don’t scare Harry’s _boyfriend_ away.“ Anne ordered. 

„Scaring?!? Me?!? Oh please! We just gonna have a lovely chitty-chatty chat.“ 

Then Gemma basically dragged Niall into the kitchen. Even if Harry tried, Niall had to master this task on his own. He has warned him. He would do great.

„He will survive.“ His mother giggled leaving the table. The sofa was in the same room.

„I figured as much.“ laughed Harry quietly. „She never was that harsh with anybody else though. She acts like he’s the fist partner I have ever introduced to you. If I knew that before, I would have put a bit more effort in preparing Niall for tonight.“

„Oh, dear. It was the first one you introduced you love.“ Harry’s gaze shot to her in a matter of seconds. He had never told them. He told them almost everything, but not that. Though, they both knew how smitten Harry was.

„How do you know?“ He sat down next to his mother.

„We are not oblivious, Harry.“ Anne snickered holeheartly.

„What are you implying? Think we did a decent job at keeping our hands to ourselves over diner, don’t you think?“

She laughed „You were well-behaved, indeed. But it’s in your eyes. I can see it.“

„Ohhh...“ Harry made a noise of understanding. He heard Niall and Gemma laugh in the kitchen. He was doing fine, so that was good.

„As a mother, Harry, I know precisely how your eyes normally look. You were born with those after all. Now...now there is a special glow to them. It’s beautiful, Harry. I feel, you are genuinely happy. For the first time in years. I’ve always been afraid this hole band thing wouldn’t be good for you. And I don’t think it was, but Niall is. I’m sure. Are you happy, Harry? I am not wrong, am I?“ She searched for any kind of uncertainty in Harry’s face. 

Everything she said, made Harry’s heart both beam and ache. She was right. One Direction as such was never good for him. Neither for his metal or physical health. It was just so demanding. The tours, the press, the writing...the fans even. But Harry was doingbetter now for a while. Harry has found his sanity in Niall. He knew it was probably wrong to be that invested in one person alone, but Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. Never again. If Niall ever left him, he would take Harry’s heart with him.

„I am, mum. I’m so, so happy, it hurts actually.“

„That is the most important thing. I was always worried. But now, even after mere two hours, I can see, you are in good hands. You finally have found your home.“

„This will always be my home, mum.“ Harry argued sheepishly.

„No, I kicked you out. Was about time you met someone.“ She playfully barked. „But I’m so happy it’s Niall. He‘s always been such a sunshine. He is perfect for you. You are perfect for each other, I can see.“

„Wow, thank you. You just crashed me, I never took it that way, the moving out thing-y.“

„Who crashed who?“ Niall asked from the table dangerously pilying plates on one hand. Apparently collecting the rest of the dishes.

„Nothing, Ni. Need help with these?“ Harry answered.

„Nahh, love. I’m fine. Gemma’s telling me all of your embarrassing childhood stories.“ Niall smirked devilishly. „Why did you never tell be you puked in your neighbors garden as a seven year old and blamed your cat? That’s hilarious, Harry.“

„Fuck you, Gemma. You are dead.“ Harry screamed, jumping up. So that had been what she was up to. She didn’t want to interrogate Niall, she was all about humiliating her little brother.

„Language, Harry.“ Anne pointed out in laughter as Harry was on his way to the kitchen. He will so not gonna hit her.

„I love this.“ he heard Niall chuckle in the living room.

~

„Please do tell, Harry. Why are we here...hiking...in dusk and twilight, mind you?“ Niall breathlessly groaned.  It was 2016 and they both were promoting their albums. Luckily their press tours happed to cross in Italy for a few days. Enough reason for Harry to take Niall out for a hike in nothern Italy. 

Right now they were on their way up the _Monte Baldo_. The highest mountain around the _Largo di Garda._ Harry loved it here. The scenery was breathtakingly beautiful and the weather was warm. 

They‘ve been together for over three years now. And, honestly, those last three years were the best of Harry’s life. Even with everything that went down with Zayn, One Direction and their hiatus. But Niall has never left Harry’s side once. And Harry Never left Niall. They found a way to make it work, even against all odds. He loved Niall more than he ever has. Hence the hike. 

Not far, there was a sightseeing platform Harry actually had to rent for tonight. The risk of being seen was to high otherwise. And if everything went the way Harry intended, it would resolve in a heavy make out session afterwards. 

After he had asked the question, that is. Yes, tonight he would ask Niall to marry him. To spend the rest of his life with him. To get old with him. Harry couldn’t wait. He was so excited for a future with Niall, he barely could stop grinning like a total fool.

„It’s fun, Niall. Plus, we are almost there anyway. Just up there. You see the lights?“

Niall nodded. 

„This is us. Come now. I don’t want to miss the sunset. Is why we came all the way up here after all.“

„Jeez, Harry, ya killing me.“ Niall exclaimed, allowing himself to be dragged to the platform nonetheless.

Once they stepped on it and headed towards the edge, Niall drew in a breath in awe. „This is beautiful, Harry. Did you set this up?“ 

„More or less, yes. I had help though. Two lovely, elderly Italian women were so nice decorating everything after I’ve told him what I wanted to do.“ Harry’s gaze found Niall’s staring at him. They stood at the sealing. Their hands intertwined loosely.

„And what did you tell them your plans were?“ Niall chuckled, watching the red colors of the sunset.

„See that’s the thing. It’s really scary.“

„Is it?“ Niall tilted his head towards Harry in confusion.

Fuck, Harry was so fucking nervous. Scratch all interviews he‘s done before...this was the most frightening thing he ever had to do.

„It is. I‘m afraid he might say no.“ And at that Harry took a step back, pulled the ring out of his pocket and kneeled down. Went dwon on his knees never losing eye contact with Niall, who seemed to understand what Harry was about to do. Yet Harry could read utter surprise in his eyes.

„I don’t want to make this cheesy, Niall, because that’s not us. I mean, I could tell you how much I love you. That you mean the world to me. That you are my world, my sun and stars and oceans, but I hope you already know all of that. Cause I really try to cherish you everyday. And everyday we are together I feel my heart becoming a bit more complete. You make my heart complete. And i want to spend the rest of my life with you. So yeah...“ Harry deeply gulped. Niall has not said a word. „...Niall Horan, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Please?“

Niall only stared at him. He only was a loss of words, Harry hoped.

„I...Harry...i don’t know what to say really.“ Niall stumbled, tears storming into his eyes.

„Say yes? For starters. Might not seem like it, but this is quite uncomfortable.“ Harry smiled up to him. He was met with sad eyes. He could not read Niall...for the first time in his life.

Well, fuck.

~~~

„No, you shouldn’t be judged, Harry. I believe we can all agree on we should be passed the time of judgement. I’m happy you had the strength to do this today. It’s important someone in your position took this step. Moves us towards progress.“ Jimmy calmed the audience after they erupted in applause and cheer. Thankfully, they were understanding. Harry saw Niall at the sides silently crying. This was so important for him. Harry was blessed he could be the one making Niall cry tears of joy.

„Exactly, Jimmy. That’s among the reasons why I decided to do it. To show everyone it’s not at all different to how they love...or might not love...Honestly, all I have to say is that love is love and as cheesy as it’s sounds, love wins.“ Harty spoke directly to the audience, to the cameras. He felt relived.

„Thing is, Jimmy. It is really not different. Just the same really. Until we finally found to each other it has been utterly awkward. Our fist _i like you‘_ s were the same. The fist time admitting our love for each other was the same. We, as well, have had our ups and downs. It wasn’t always easy. But that’s life. That’s like every other relationship. And that’s great. One thing we have all in common, Jimmy, we all love the same. Sometimes more, sometimes less. We argue, we hate, we laugh all the same, yet so differently. It is was makes life so joyful. I hate to see people being persecuted for who they love...who they wish to spend their life with...for who they are. It pains my heart, because there’s only so much I can do. And I’m aware I’m in a position of privilege most aren’t, but that’s why I want to use exactly that. I will not longer be quiet or silent, afraid my sells would drop or my reputation would suffer, I will stand for who I love. I am making a bigger deal out of this than it is, I know, but I will love Niall, even if the world resents me for it.“ After he had finished his speech he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Jimmy looked fazed. The audience stuck to his lips and Niall still cried. More heavily so. Harry wanted to hug him so badly, saying they did it. Saying they were free. Free to love openly.

„I‘ve got nothing to add, I don’t think.“ He searched the room. „Anyone? No.“ He turned to Harry again. „Did you write that down or something? Cause that was pretty awesome.“ Jimmy laughed.

„No, I didn’t actually. Just thought of all we‘ve been through the passed few years.“

„You and Niall, that Is?“

Wait? When did Harry say Niall’s name? Did he? Shit.

„Did say his name, didn’t I?“ Harry inquired embarrassedly.

„Absolutely did, man. So might as well share something.“ suggested Jimmy. „I’m sure your fans are dying to know if _Niall_ is, Niall as in _One Direction_. What a burning question, indeed.“

Harry nodded. „Yes, he is. And I love him with all my heart, he makes it complete. Wouldn’t be home without him. God, it feels so good to say that out loud.“ Harry puffed happily.

„I can only imagine. Thing is, Harry, I am a very noisy person and like to know stuff I shouldn’t. The ring...“ He pointed at Harry’s left hand. „...is it a wedding ring, or....“

Actually Harry intentionally decided to wear only one ring. The question was in the script he had given Jimmy‘s team. He was a selfish person. Harry wanted the world to see how happy he was, now that he could.

~~~

„Harry, please stand up.“ Niall quaked shakily.

He didn’t like where this was going. Not at all. 

„Uhm...Uh...that’s normally the part where you say yes, Niall.“ However Harry stood back up, heart heavy and full of worry.

„Harry, i love you...so much. I want you to not forget that, but this...“ He took Harry’s hand holdingthe ring. „I don’t know if this is a good idea. It’s a big commitment and...and Harry, of course I want to marry you, for heavens sake yes, but...“ Tears we’re finding their way down Niall's cheeks disappearing in the stubble Harry thought of as the most addictive thing on earth. 

„But what, Niall?“ Harry cupped his face wiping the tears with his thumbs. „I mean we don’t have to, although you said you want, so I don’t understand.“

„I want to show it, alright!“ Niall said, his hole body shaking in Harry’s arms. „I want to wear it! I want people to see.“

„I hate this. I hate the world for doing this to us. Fuck....fuck you!!!“ He screamed over the edge of the platform. Aiming his anger at whoever might hear.

„Hey, Ni...“ Harry tried.

„No, Harry, I fucking won’t calm down. This so unfair. If I marry you, I want to cherish...worship you, Harry. Show you off as my husband like all other married couples do, but we can’t...because fuck!“ He screamed again. 

„Niall, we can and we will. I promise. We will start tonight. Now...immediately. But you‘ve got to take that damn ring first.“ Harry smirked. „You‘ve got to say it.“

„Harry, what the fuck! Didn’t you listen?“ 

„I did. Niall, say yes...please. I have it all planned. You trust me, right?“

„Fuck you, Harry“ Niall rolled his eyes. „I will marry you and now give me the ring before an other panic attack changes my mind.“

Immediately Harry obeyed. It fit perfectly and looked perfectly and this moment was perfect. Even though it has had its...flaws. Then they kissed...so fucking passionately...it was the best kiss of Harry’s life. This was the best moment of Harry’s life.

„Stay like this.“ He whispered into Niall’s ear. The sun was just setting and haloed Niall’s petite face. He was beautiful. Throughoutly gorgeous inside and out.

Harry took a few steps back before he took his smartphone and snapped a picture of Niall. „I love you, Ni“ he said. 

Harry uploaded the picture on Instagram with a single caption: _Complete_

Harry told Niall they‘d start now after all. Sadly, though the engagement ring was not to be seen. They would get there...eventually.

~~~

„Yes, well no. It’s an engagement ring. Niall and I are engaged. He is my fiancé of over three years.“ Harry beamed from ear to ear.

„Congratulations, Harry. I wish you two the best of luck. If you need some more screentime...you‘ve got my number.“ 

After that his interview ended as quickly as it began. He has said everything he wanted to. And at least the audience seemed to be okay with everything.

As he went backstage though he couldn’t see Niall on the spot he priorly was.

Instead someone esle came up to him. 

„You are so courageous.“ a female voice spoke. It belonged to a gorgeous blonde.

„Thank you.“ said Harry to the eccentric artist smiling, but already heading towards his dressing room. Hurriedly he stepped inside. All his thoughts were with Niall. Hopefully he didn’t do anything wrong.

The door smashed close.

„I hate you.“ Niall laughed.

„You love me.“ Harry argued intentionally.

„I do. So much. Thank you.“ Niall flatly replied already connecting their lips in a kiss, putting in all emotions of the last six years. The kiss was just Niall. And as perfect as always.

„I can’t wait to show you off to the world.“ Niall breathed between kisses. „I can’t wait to post a proper engagement picture.“ Of course he couldn’t. Neither could Harry. „I can’t wait to post a wedding picture.“ Harry smirked, kissing Niall again.

He couldn’t wait for what the universe had in store for them... To say that Harry was happy was an understatement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...maybe leave some feedback behind? Comment, if you feel like it?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
